Neurological disorders represent a major cause of mortality and disability worldwide. Despite extensive progress, current treatment options remain limited in some aspects. One major reason for this limitation is that the brain is unique in allowing only select access to molecules. While this is a useful protective mechanism, it also means that many potentially beneficial molecular entities do not have access to the central nervous system (CNS), and thus are unable to exert a therapeutic effect in many neurological disorders or other conditions of the CNS. The present invention represents an advance in providing accessibility of the CNS for molecular entities whose ability to cross the blood brain barrier is limited.